Conveyor systems of the type using gravity feed or motorized rollers to move cartons or other hard goods along a production or distribution line have been widely used throughout various industries for many decades. Such conveyor systems include a basic supporting frame which includes a pair of spaced side rails which support rotatable rollers upon which the goods are transported along a conveyor Line. These side rails, almost universally, are C-shaped metal channel members wherein the upper and lower flanges face outwardly to expose relatively sharp edges to personnel working on the sides of the conveyor. This construction represents an even greater a more acute problem where sections of the side rails are joined together and where the conveyor line is angled in a change of direction.
Personnel who load, remove or otherwise are working along the line of goods being transported on these conveyors are exposed to these sharp edges as they must stand facing the side rails and reach across to handle cartons, boxes or the like moving along the conveyor.
During performance of their duties, the workers' hands, bodies and clothing are continually exposed to incidental contact with these exposed edges of the side rails which often cause injury or torn clothing. Various prior art methods and means suggested to overcome this long standing problem have not been satisfactory or have been rejected as economically impractical. There has been a long felt need to provide a simple, inexpensive and easily adaptable solution to improve the safety factor for personnel working such conveyor systems which for many years has eluded those skilled in the art.